


A Very Interesting Essay

by rhrsmutlover



Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Naughty Hermione, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover
Summary: After what Hermione did for Ron in History of Magic, it's time for some repayment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Teen wolf





	A Very Interesting Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after a lot of struggling, I finally managed to finish this fic! It really took me ages. I had a sudden burst of inspiration when the idea came to me, but then I was unable to really develop it.  
> Anyway, here it is. As some of you know, this fic is a sequel to ‘A Very Interesting Class,’ and takes place at lunch that same day.  
> Enjoy!

“Earth talking to Ron! Is anyone there?”

Finally registering that Harry was talking to him, he lifter his eyes to look at his best friend, who was staring at him across the table.

“What?” he asked, still getting out of his daze.

“I know you like chocolate cake, Mate, but to daydreaming while eating it …” Harry commented, smirking at him and shaking his head.

“What are you —? Ah, yes, yes. It’s just — well, delicious, you know …” he said, quickly covering up the fact that he hadn’t been thinking about chocolate cake at all. The truth was that Hermione had moved a bit, and her leg had touched his, and then it had hit him, for the fifth time in the last hour and half, that she wasn’t wearing any panties, as they were in his pocket, covered in his cum …

Fuck, just the thought alone was enough to get him hard once more.

“Well, I was trying to tell you that Ginny and I are going to go down to the Quidditch pitch for some flying this afternoon. After an entire week raining, we talked about taking advantage of the dry weather.”

Ron stared at him. “Okay.”

“Do you want to come with us?” Harry asked, looking at him as if he were a bit slow, which, at that moment, he really was. His thoughts were still filled with lace panties and pussy and cumming, not Quidditch.

“Yeah, count me in,” he nodded, smiling. “It’ll be good to fly outside instead of being crammed inside the castle.” Not that he and Hermione hadn’t enjoyed being inside the castle, but still …

“Ron,” Hermione intervened. “You are forgetting we have a rather important essay for History of Magic. We should work on it.”

He looked at her, blinking rapidly. An essay? Ron couldn’t remember anything about an essay! But, of course, even though he had tried to pay attention to the last half hour of the class, his mind had still been a bit distracted …

“Come on, Hermione! It’s the first day in ages that doesn’t rain!”

“Ron,” she said, turning to face him, “if we do it today, you’ll have more free time in the weekend. Besides, I’ve got other homework to do, so I’m going to work on that essay today. If you come with me, I can help you. If you don’t, you’re on your own!”

“Oh, come on, Hermione!” he whined. “That’s blackmail!”

“I prefer to think of it as encouragement,” she replied.

Ron stared at her for a bit, and then, defeated, he turned to face Harry again, his shoulders sagging. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything.

So, after the double potions class of that afternoon, Ron watched Harry and Ginny climbing down the stairs together, brooms in hand, and talking animatedly, while Hermione and he took the corridor that led to the library.

Once there, he followed her to one of the most secluded tables. As they walked, Ron didn’t fail to notice that the library was practically empty. Surely most of the students had decided to spend time outside as well. Lucky sods.

Hermione put her things on the table and Ron dropped onto a chair, grunting. His girlfriend raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hermione, almost everyone is out there enjoying the day, and we’re here, about to work on History of Magic of all things,” he explained gloomily.

“I know, that’s one of the reasons I thought it was a good idea to come here, we’ll be alone,” she said as if she hadn’t noticed his mood.

“Wonderful,” he said, his tone sour.

“Come on, Ron, it is a very interesting essay, you’ll see,” she told him, taking off her robes and sitting down.

Ron looked at her in astonishment. Fuck, he loved her, but he would never understand how she could find an History of Magic essay ‘very interesting.’

Sighing, he started to take out his things, but, when he put his quill on the table, it strangely flew off and fell under the table.

“What the hell?” he muttered, frowning. Swearing under his breath, he knelt on the floor. The fucking quill hand landed just next to Hermione’s feet. He crawled under the table and grabbed the quill. He was about to get out when his eyes fell on Hermione’s legs, crossed at the ankle. He licked his lips with longing and was about to get out when, to his astonishment, she opened her legs wide, giving him a perfect view of her wonderful, neatly trimmed pussy.

“Fuck, Hermione!” he exclaimed, his eyes fixed on his favourite part of her. While he watched, Hermione used her hands to lift her skirt a bit and moved her bum to the edge of the chair, her knees on both sides on his face.

“I haven’t forgotten you owe me, Ron,” he heard her say in a lustful, sultry voice, “so, why don’t you behave like a good boy and eat me out?”

As she spoke, she moved two fingers to her folds and gave herself a soft, slight caress. Ron moaned at the image, his cock completely hard.

“Hermione, we’re in the library,” he managed to say, his eyes still on her delectable cunt. He could see she was already wet, and her spicy, fantastic aroma was starting to overwhelm his senses.

“We’re in the very back, and it’s practically empty, Ronald. I wanked you in a classroom, so no more excuses. Stop talking and put your mouth to good use!”

Shit, she had planned this!

Eating Hermione’s perfect pussy in the library … fuck, that was so bloody naughty. Grinning like a fool, he put his hands on her supple thighs and pushed, giving himself more space. She bucked her hips towards him, as if seeking his mouth. Ron closed his eyes and inhaled hard, relishing her smell, and then, knowing how she liked it, buried his face in her cunt, grunting, before taking his tongue out and burying it in her. She moaned and bucked her hips against him, moving her hands to his hair and pushing him harder against her.

“Eat me, eat me, Ron,” she demanded, grinding against him while he moved his tongue inside her, savouring her juices.

Receiving oral sex was one of Hermione’s most preferred sexual acts, if not her absolute favourite. She loved especially being bossy about it. Ron could remember the first time he had asked her to straddle his face. She had been hesitant at first, but, after trying it, she had kept fucking his face until she had cum three times, almost suffocating him with her pussy.

The memory made him go harder at it, moving his tongue up and down her slit, lapping at her clit with every pass.

“Ah, Ron, yes, yes, like that,” she muttered, moaning. “Gods, that’s so good. Snog my cunt for a bit, come on!”

Ron did that, acting as if he wanted to devour her pussy whole, and delved his tongue back into her tight, delicious hole.

Hermione whimpered, obviously trying not to be too loud, and ground her pussy harder against him, smearing his face with her juices.

“Aah, aah, such a good, pussy-eater boy … now suck my clit, suck it hard,” she demanded.

Ron gave her swollen folds a long lick, and then lapped at her clit before closing his lips around it, sucking hard and eliciting a husky moan from his girlfriend.

“Fuck, Ron, yes, like that! Suck my clit and make me come! Make me come!”

Ron groaned as he sucked, his hands caressing her inner thighs. He knew he could speed things up if her fingered her, but he wanted a slower build-up for her, something Hermione really liked.

“Fuck, Hermione, this pussy is so tasty,” he muttered from between her legs as he took a little break.

“Then keep eating it!” she ordered, yanking him by his hair and pushing him back into her cunt. Ron groaned and sucked on her clit hard. “Aaahh, yes, yes! Gods, you’re making my pussy melt with pleasure! Oooh, I’m so close, Ron! I’m so — aaaah, aaaaah!”

Ron felt her hips move erratically, humping his face while she pressed his head harder against her while she came powerfully. Ron kept sucking her enthusiastically, determined to extract the least bit of pleasure from that perfect, juicy pussy.

When she finally stopped moving, breathing hard and letting out a deep sigh of profound contentment, Ron tried to move away, taking a long breath. His cock was aching, and he really needed some release. Either she would give him a handjob there, or he was going to go to the nearest loo and wank himself stupid. However, before he could get out, Hermione had fisted his hair once more and pushed his face back into her pussy.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, her breathing ragged. Her voice still sounded full of lust. “Did I tell you to stop eating me?”

“No, I just thought —”

“Then you thought wrong,” she cut him in, her voice stern and demanding. “I want more of that, so you’d better keep at it.” Ron looked up and saw her staring down at him, a devilish grin on her face. Her eyes were dark with lust. Still holding him by his hair, she moved her pussy all over his face.

“Mmmh, yes, like that,” she moaned. “You love my pussy juices all over your face, don’t you, Ron?” she teased him, grinning naughtily at him. “Such a good boyfriend. Now take care of my cunt once more. Start licking my slit, my clit is still too sensitive.”

Ron nodded and obeyed, his cock twitching painfully in his trousers.

With his gaze still fixed on hers, he began moving his tongue over her folds. Her face changed to reflect the pleasure she was feeling, and Ron felt very envious of her. She had enjoyed a good orgasm and was about to have another. He could protest, even though he loved eating her, but nothing brought out Hermione’s dominant and kinky nature like having her pussy licked. She seemed to thrive in using him for her pleasure, and he, which usually liked being dominant while fucking, secretly loved being used by her.

He moved his tongue slowly for a bit, enjoying the way she squirmed, before thrusting it into her as deep as he could to get more of her tasty cum. She licked all around her tight hole while looping his arms around her thighs to caress her hips and ass. She took advantage of the fact that he wasn’t keeping her legs open with his hands to press them against his head, putting one over his shoulder and effectively trapping him. Her expression darkened with lust, relishing on the fact that he was at her complete mercy.

“Go back to my clit,” she ordered, yanking on his hair to move his mouth to where she needed it. “I’m ready to cum again, and you’d better make it a good one.”

Randy as hell due to her dominant behaviour, Ron groaned as he resumed sucking her swollen clitoris while she practically fucked his face. He watched as she practically lost her composure, and he could barely imagine how much she was enjoying doing this forbidden act there in the library, surrounded by all those books she loved so much.

“Mmmmh, Ron, yeah, so good, so good … Aah, you’re such a good pussy-eater, aren’t you? Fuck, suck my clit, suck it!” she demanded, her entire body moving sensuously as she rutted against his face. “Ahhh, ahhh, I love this, I love this! Gods, don’t stop, Ron!”

Ron felt a shiver run down his spine. Hearing, seeing and smelling her like this was just too much. All his senses were overstimulated by her, and he felt like he could cum without touching his cock.

Moaning, he made a very brief pause to say, “Hermione, I love your pussy,” before latching his mouth to her clit and sucking hard, intent on making her cum really good.

“Aaah, yes, you love it, don’t you? You like having your face covering in my — aaah! — juices, right? You’re such a dirty boy, and — ooh, yeah, like that! — and I’m going to smother you with my pussy! I’m going to cum all over your face again, Ron, and you’ll thank me for it, won’t you?”

Ron groaned and sucked harder, excited beyond measure. Hermione was now writhing on the chair, her own dirty talk driving her closer to another strong climax.

“I asked you a — a question,” she said harshly between deep breaths and moans. “You’ll thank me for cumming all over your face, won’t you, Ronald?”

“Yes, Hermione, yes. Please, cum all over my face. Thank you for letting me eat your delicious pussy …”

“Aaaah, yes, yes, yes!” she squealed, pushing him back towards her cunt. “Finger me, Ron! Finger me and make me cum!”

With one hand on her right hip, Ron moved his right one to her pussy and thrust his middle finger inside while he continued to suck on her clit, causing her to moan a bit too loudly. Aware of her mistake, she put her left hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure and moved her hips more forcefully against Ron’s face.

“Right there … Oh, gods, right there, Ron …”

Ron added a second finger into her hole and sucked as hard as he could on her clit, causing an immediate reaction on her body. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers and her entire body convulsed, overcome by the force of the powerful orgasm coursing her.

Ron smiled inwardly as he drove her through her climax while she bit her hand to avoid alerting Madam Pince of the fact that she was having her pussy eaten in the back of the library.

Finally, her orgasm ebbed away, and she sighed in bliss, her hand caressing Ron’s head lovingly.

“Mmmh, Ron, that was simply amazing,” she commented, leaning against the back of her chair. “You’re really good at that.”

Ron, still between her legs, smiled up at her.

“Well, it’s no surprise, given how much you have me eating you out.”

Hermione grinned down at him. “Yeah, I do. I just love it soooo much.”

Ron smiled back and gave her pussy a few licks, eliciting a new moan from her. Then she pushed him back gently and caressed his face, clearly relishing how he was covered in her juices.

“You look good covered in my pussy juices, love,” she told him with a wicked smile.

“I do, do I?” he replied as he got from under the table and stood up. Hermione’s eyes moved instantly to the bulge on his trousers.

“You look like you’re about to explode, Ron,” she commented with a smirk.

“Well, that happens when you suffocate me with your perfect, delightful pussy and cum twice all over me.”

Hermione closed her eyes and, tilting her head backwards, let out a low, playful moan. “Mmmh, yes, I do love cumming all over you, Ron.”

“Now, are you going to help me out, or do I have to pop into the loo for a quick wank?” he asked, his voice hopeful. She had helped him that morning, after all.

“Well, Ronald,” she said, standing up, “there’s a reason I asked for two orgasms, you know — I owe you one,” she finished, and, giving him a sultry smile, she pushed her things to the side and bent over the table, using her right hand to lift her skirt and reveal her supple, round ass for him to see.

“Holy shit!” Ron swore, shocked. He had hoped for a wank, but — a fuck? Right here in the library?”

“Come on, Ron. I’m offering you my tight pussy, so why don’t you take it before someone comes and interrupts us?”

“To hell with it,” Ron said, unfastening his trousers and lowering them to his thighs along his boxers hurriedly before positioning himself behind her. “I can’t believe I’m about to fuck you in the library,” he said as he positioned his cock at the entrance of her very wet hole.

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Well, it might be your only chance, Ron, so you’d better make it good.”

“Oh, shit,” he muttered, overwhelmed by the situation. He took hold of her cheeks and squeezed them lustfully, relishing in how supple they were and how good they felt in his hands. Then he thrust forwards, hard, and buried his cock in her snug, perfect cunt. “Aaah, yeah …” he sighed in pleasure.

Holding himself for a moment, he continued kneading her ass, his hips pressed against it in a delicious way. He always felt powerful when he was like this, squeezing her bum while his cock was so hard inside her.

“Come on, Ron,” she urged him, pressing back against him. “Fuck me. And don’t hold back, I came twice, this one is for you. Just enjoy it!”

“As you say, love,” Ron muttered, and then began to fuck her, slowly at first, but he was so worked up and his cock so hard and sensitive, that he couldn’t restrain himself and soon was fucking her with all his might. It felt so good, not having to hold his orgasm, just drilling into her willing hole for his pleasure, caring only about not pushing the table forwards so no one knew what he was doing.

He was fucking Hermione from behind in the library.

“Ohhh, shit, Hermione, this is — ahhhh, fuck, no, it’s too soon, too soon …” he groaned, feeling on the verge of release. Her pussy felt too good, he wanted it to last a bit more …

“No, don’t hold back, Ron! Fuck me hard, cum in me! Cum in my pussy right now!” she ordered, pushing backwards and clenching her inner muscles.

Hermione’s bossy dirty talk and the added tightness was simply too much. Knowing he had past the point of no return, he slammed into her even harder, the noise of his hips hitting her ass cheeks getting a bit too loud, but he didn’t care. He continued fucking her as his bollocks tightened and his desire uncoiled, causing his hard, aching cock to shoot spurt after spurt of his hot seed into her welcoming pussy. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from grunting like a wild beast as waves and waves of intense pleasure coursed throughout his body in an amazing orgasm and kept thrusting, albeit at a slower pace, until the last drop of his cum was deep in her hole.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself as deep as he could and squeezed her ass hard. Hermione, who had turned her head to watch him cum, clenched her pussy once more as strongly as she could to finish milking him while giving him the most amazing, alluring smile ever.

“Merlin, Hermione, that was fucking amazing … I love your fucking pussy so much.”

“You love my fucking pussy or you love fucking my pussy, Ronald?” she teased.

“Both,” he responded, giving her ass one last squeeze before taking his now flaccid and spent cock out. “Fuck, you’re incredible …”

“I know,” she said, standing straight and arranging her skirt. “Now please, cast a Cleaning Charm on my panties and give them back to me, I can’t go around leaking your semen, can I? You came so much.”

“Well, you made me so bloody horny, you dirty witch.”

Hermione giggled a bit as Ron cast the charm and gave her her underwear. Then, as she put them back on — something that almost got him hard again — he cast another charm on his face.

“Can’t go around smelling like your pussy, can I?”

“Shame,” Hermione responded, shrugging. “I’d love having you marked as mine, so if any other witch dares to get close to you, she’ll know clearly that you’re mine,” she said offhandedly, almost making Ron splutter. He stared at her in awe and she smiled. “You’re mine, Ronald Weasley,” she added, cupping his face with her hands and leaning up to give him a soft, loving kiss.

“Completely, Hermione Granger. Completely,” he declared when she broke the kiss. She smiled at him and pecked him once more in the lips before sitting back on her chair.

Of course, Hermione being Hermione she insisted on them doing some homework for an hour before dinnertime.

“Oh, yeah, the essay for History of Magic …” he said with a sigh. “Okay, though you’ll have to help me, Hermione. You completely blew up my mind, I’m afraid my thinking ability will be lacking for a while,” he said, a lopsided grin on his face.

Hermione laughed and then looked at him, smiling wickedly. “You _really_ fell for that? There was no such essay, Ron,” she told him.

“There wasn’t?” Ron asked, staring at her open-mouthed.

“No. Which, by the way, you’d know _if_ you paid attention in class as always tell you to do.”

“Yeah, right,” he nodded, his ears turning pink. “In my defence — well, you blew up my mind in class, too.”

“Your mind seems to blow up quite frequently, dear.”

“Yeah. And my cock,” he added cheekily, grinning at her like a fool.

Hermione scoffed, feigning annoyance, but then just shook her head, smiling with indulgence. “Well, to be fair, you blow my mind quite regularly as well. Now, let’s get to work.”

“But — you just said there was no essay!” Ron protested, not understanding.

“For History of Magic,” Hermione clarified as she opened her Transfiguration book. “But Professor McGonagall asked for forty inches on Cross-species Transfiguration, so let’s start with that.”

“Okay,” he conceded, hoping he could concentrate after the wonderful sexual experiences of the day. However, as he took his quill in his hand, a new question bubbled to the top of his mind. “Hermione, did you cause my quill to fall to the floor?”

Though she didn’t lift her gaze from her book, he saw her lips curve in a smile. “Well, Ronald, in this school they teach us something called Magic, you know. Rather useful. If you paid more attention in class you’d know,” she finished, gazing up at him with a smug grin on her face.

Ron shook his head at her. “I think I’m a really bad influence for you, Hermione. You’re becoming a bit too cheeky!”

“Oh, you are a bad influence, Ron,” she replied, focusing again on her book, but still smiling. “A very, very bad influence. Without a doubt.”

Ron couldn’t help but grin and tried to really make the most of the studying time with her wonderful, amazing girlfriend.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were already in the common room, chatting, while Ron and Hermione walked in through the portrait hole. Catching sight of them, Harry smirked at Ron and asked, “How was the essay, Mate? Loving History of Magic already?”

Ginny laughed at her brother, making Harry’s smile wider.

“To tell you the truth, Harry, I’ve gotta concede it was a very interesting essay, and I really enjoyed working on it with Hermione,” Ron responded in the most serious tone he could muster. Then, with a ‘come back soon,’ directed at Hermione, who was beaming at him, he moved towards the stairs to leave his school things in his room before going to dinner. Turning his head back before putting his foot on the first step, he had to restrain himself to avoid laughing at Harry’s expression of utter incredulity.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it! I hope you like the continuation, a bit smuttier but also funnier, I think.  
> If you have ideas for another one shot, feel free to share them, I can’t promise I’ll write any of them, but who knows? One of them could struck me and a story could pop out of it!  
> As for the next chapter of Discovering Ourselves, in a few days!


End file.
